Legolas's Heartache
by Legolas's Biggest Fan
Summary: Legolas and Liadawn share a strange experiance. Legolas falls in love but cant tell her what will happen?
1. A Strange Experiance

Legolas's Heartache  
  
Authors note: Ok I have two years to complete the story so don't rush me. This story is about a young elf, Liadawn, daughter of Galadriel, and Lady of the forgotten valley. She has a disturbing dream and burns with desire to know more….  
  
Chapter One: A Disturbing Experience  
  
There he was, through the flurry of snow, another elf with crisp white snow landing softly on his long, smooth, blonde hair, the winds violently whipping through it as he struggled up the mountainside towards me. He had a faint glow, which made him look even more majestic. I knew he couldn't see me but still I stared, as if I was unable to take my eyes off him. I felt an odd pull towards him but managed to tear my eyes away from his enchanting face to look at his companions; three in this odd fellowship were men. Two of them I knew as Aragorn the Ranger (who came to visit our valley many years ago) and Gandalf the Grey - a wizard. I knew the other vaguely by sight.  
  
Four strange creatures hobbled along some way behind them that looked like men but only half the size. The person that came after them was a Dwarf. He was a small ferocious creature who hated elves above all other living things and had long, brown hair and a beard. Taking up the rear with a bow and a full quiver was the elf I was so interested in. He came so close to my body that I could feel his breath on my face. He stopped and his eyes moved upwards to study my almost transparent face as though looking deep into my heart and seeing all my darkest secrets.  
  
"Who are you, why do you watch us so closely, I sense you walking around us." I smiled warmly, looking into his eyes, as if I had found something precious I had lost. I reached out for his hand and, holding it tightly, I whispered a reply - "Just be careful" and to my horror the snowy mountain gradually dissolved and listening to the birds singing gleefully, I was back in my valley, surrounded by all my friends, who were giggling girlishly. A strange echo of their voices sang happily in my ears. There were rays of sunshine dancing about their faces making them look even prettier than before. Enchanted by their pleasant laughter, I dreamily tapped my best friend, Leila on the shoulder, careful to leave her beautiful golden ringlets where they were. She saw me smiling at her and the look of warm pleasure disappeared from her face but was quickly replaced by absolute, utter terror. She let out a startled cry and all my friends scampered away into the forest, which had suddenly turned dark and scary. The trees had died, the haze disappeared and I was truly scared. A sudden chill ran down my back as the sound of a howling wolf ricocheted off the towering trees. I stood there, chilled to the bone, listening to the rustling of the leaves and everything faded to black.  
  
A calm breeze swam swiftly across my face as I lay, warm and safe in my comfortable bed. I opened my eyes and it instantly became apparent what had woken me. My father was standing in the doorway to my bedroom shaking uncontrollably. He said nothing but opened the already creaking door a bit more. Behind him was a scout from his mountain lookout. As the scout walked up to my bed, I could already sense that he was worried about our valley.  
  
"What has happened? Surely no one has discovered the valley. Why do you worry my father so?" I demanded. "Tell me for it is my duty to protect our home. I must know!" Very quietly he explained of a travelling fellowship coming up the great mount "Fororu" (meaning silent mountain in elfish). In a flash I remembered my frightening dream and gasped. Then, pretending I wasn't scared, I approached my father, but cautiously, as if he had a disease that I would catch if I went too near.  
  
"Go back to bed father, you are shaken that's all," I said nervously, "Nothing can happen that I can't mend, you know that." I smiled to reassure him and looked uncertainly over his shoulder.  
  
Pulling my creamy white cloak around me I understood why the fur lining was useful. I could feel every flake of snow as they landed in my hair, I sighed as I waited on the mountain for the fellowship that I remember so well. I started to get excited, though I knew I shouldn't be so. I told myself that I was here to protect my home. It was no use; I burned with desire just to see the face of that mysterious elf again. I was distracted by some movement down on the ledge below and as I looked, I saw dark figures of Aragorn and Gandalf the Grey appear out of the blinding whiteness that was the blizzard. I climbed down, still camouflaged in my cream, fur-lined cloak and tossed my perfect, shiny blonde curls out of my face. I trudged forward through the snow looking for the elf.  
  
Wiping the snow out of his eyes, Legolas looked up. There was definitely going to be a long walk to the summit of the mountain, he could tell. Pricking his ears, he listened…could he hear soft footfalls in the snow next to him even though he knew there weren't any? Looking around he decided that he was imagining them but kept alert at all times. He could hear a girl breathing in front of him and as he approached this sound an elf came into view but never seemed to be solid. She was very beautiful, there was no doubt about that, with long blond curls hanging down past her pointed ears and continuing down her cream cloak. Both astonished and fearful he whispered, "Who are you, why do you watch us so closely? I have sensed you walking around us." However, she smiled comfortably and gently held his hand with a warm, sensitive touch. She replied in no more than a whisper, "Just be careful" before slowly dissolving into thin air. His heart ached to know more, his hand still trying to reach this magical elf through the snow, but she was gone. Then hearing a rustling sound on the ledge above he saw her, looking down on him with the wind blowing her hair gently. Even when she had vanished, he had the image of her beautiful face in his head forever.  
  
Ok. the next chapter will be up soon + if you think its good plz R+R!! Plz no flames. I have to finish the next chapter now. 


	2. The Fellowship arrives

Authors note. Plz R+R it keeps me writing. Ok. Extra long chapter coming up. Legolas stays at the valley where Liadawn lives. Liadawn doesn't realize how Legolas feels about her and doesn't like him in the same way back. Read to see what happens…  
  
Chapter 2: The Fellowship Arrives  
  
Legolas saw as he struggled through the snow that Aragorn and Gandalf were arguing loudly about something. He caught parts of what they were saying through the blizzard.  
  
"No Gandalf we will not make it up the mountain in these conditions…We must, we have no choice…We, do the Lady Liadawn of the Forgotten Valley…What about her? We simply cannot load our troubles onto her. She has enough on her plate…She will sort this out, the ring will be forgotten just like her valley…Oh, don't talk such rubbish you fool…Seriously it's a guarantee" (The rest of the fellowship cheered loudly) Legolas hurried forward thinking that the girl he saw might be the Lady Liadawn. "We have to go there. I have a really good feeling about this." He urged. Gandalf shrugged frowning, "Let the ring bearer decide."  
  
Everyone looked at Frodo, who looked at Legolas and Sams pleading faces. He yelled to the world in general, "Forgotten valley here we come!" Gandalf looked both angry and concerned, "So be it," he whispered. They trudged forward through the gale. Aragorn and Legolas carried the hobbits over the crisp, cold snow. Gandalf led the way making a large trench in which they all walked (and it the hobbits cases, got carried). Gandalf muttered something and tapped a rock that was sticking out of a tree with his staff. Almost instantly, a large grand doorway appeared with three large armed elves standing guard. Gandalf stood talking to them for a while explaining that they needed the Lady's protection and the fellowship were let past, through the impressive oak doors. Once inside the dimly lit warm chamber the elves told them quietly that the Lady Liadawn was waiting for them by the fire. Looking over, Legolas realized for the first time that they were not alone. The dark-haired elves left through a small door into an adjoining room and slammed it shut with a loud "Crash!"  
  
The figure standing by the fire turned slightly so they could see her pretty face and bright green eyes. She had the most perfect long blonde curls Legolas had seen in his life. They swished round past her pointed elfish ears bouncing slightly. She smiled at him and beckoned them over to sit by the fire in the many big soft chairs by the fire. When they all had a seat, (Legolas was sitting nearest to the Lady) she sat down in a particularly large settee next to Legolas who shivered with pleasure. Hoping no one noticed this he gazed up at her and into her startlingly beautiful eyes (that were looking straight back into his). She looked around at everyone and then down at the hobbits (who blushed furiously, it's so obvious they fancied her now).  
  
"I sense you have come for my guidance and protection, but surly Aragorn, you could look after everyone. You looked after me," She turned to look at Aragorn who turned slightly pink. Now everyone was looking curiously at Aragorn with a look of curiosity, "However, I will not question your potential. I knew that you would come today," she glanced at Legolas knowingly, "for I saw it in a vision. Most of the beings that live in my valley are elves but now we must welcome some fine young hobbits (who all looked like beetroots). You all have separate luxurious rooms in my manor house in which I live. There is only one rule: Do not disturb my private matters!" Sternly looking at Merry and Pippin. "If I find something priceless is broken you will all be moved into another manor house on the other side of the valley where you will not disturb me. Do you understand Merriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took?" She looked at them still seeming extremely calm. They nodded looking petrified that she knew their names and careless nature. She stood up suddenly and drew the curtains on the wall next to them revealing a breath taking lush green valley the size of middle- Earth itself. "Please do not litter my valley or I shall be unhappy. There are waterfalls everywhere and it is fun to ride down them on a large tobogganing leaf. They grow on plants at the top. I expect you two will want to try this out straight away." She said smiling gently at Merry and Pippin who blushed (if possible) even redder. Next, she walked swiftly over to another set of grand oak doors and opened them letting in the scent of some extremely exotic plants mingling with the hot summer air. "It is summer all year round here in the Forgotten valley but I think you'll settle in just as quick anyway." She walked through the doors and headed to a very big manor house.  
  
Legolas peered through the doors at her, now standing up.  
  
"Yep," he decided, "I am definitely going to enjoy my stay here."  
  
Everyday Legolas would go hunting or trotting around the forests on his horse Taipal with his best friend Maladir (his horse was called Laron) just talking about the world in general and how good life was for them. Sometimes they talked about the girls the liked. All the time it would be the Lady Liadawn but sometimes they talked of her friends.  
  
Liadawn was picking some juicy wild berries that she was going to serve for tea in the manor that night when she heard Legolas's voice piping up from behind the bush in which she was working.  
  
"I don't know how to tell her, I guess I'm just scared of rejection. I do not know how she will react. Even though I have known her for almost two months she can still surprise me." Wondering who he was talking about I leaned in closer trying not to make a sound.  
  
"Well if I was in your position, which of course I am for I love her too, then I would just go and prove how much I loved her. But then she surprises me too so I probably wouldn't do it but you should."  
  
"What are you going on about Maladir? You are starting to go strange again and you are not making any sense. Look maybe I should just tell her that I love her and she might say she has been waiting for me to say that and admit that she loves me too."  
  
"That is exactly what I was trying to tell you to do, although I would be so much too scared to do it myself of course." He added hastily.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. Royalty deserves royalty so we were meant to be together."  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood…and-"  
  
"Sssshh. Can you hear rustling? Who's there?" Legolas asked as he butted in.  
  
She sighed and walked out of the bush, "Oh darn, it was just getting to the interesting part as well. Maladir was just about to say who you loved. How annoying." She said playfully watching Legolas, partly amused as he blanched. "Oh what, so you aren't even going to tell the Lady of your home who you love. Come on I won't tell anyone." (Legolas looked as though he would never say anything to me about his private life and it wasn't really any of her business so she sighed again and walked off back to the manor) 


	3. An Unexpected Twist

Authors note. Liadawn gets a surprise as she finds out that Legolas loves her but something goes wrong and there is an unexpected twist...  
  
Chapter 3: An Unexpected Twist  
  
For a few days Legolas kept avoiding the me (the Lady Liadawn) as I had overheard his conversation about who he loved. Luckily I did not know they were talking about me but he was still embarrassed about it. I showed no signs of giving up trying to find out who it was, however. I had sat by his bed at night to see if he talked in his sleep about the girl he loved but he woke up and found me so I had to stop that. I tried to persuade his friends to tell me and when they said no I got very tired of this stupid secret. "How could it be so bad that not even I am allowed to know," I said aloud to myself after chasing him silently through the forest in hope he might talk about it to Maladir again. I found my friend Laan in a clearing with some of my other friends combing their hair. "He is just too good at not letting anything slip to me. It must be one of you lot because he knows that I would hint to you if I knew who it is he loves." I said completely fed up. I started to plait her hair when I saw Legolas walking through the trees with a whole group of his friends. They all started laughing and pointing as one of his friends came walking up to me grinning confidently. "Hi Liadawn. Found out who Legolas loves yet? (Legolas glared angrily at him) I know who it is and if you kiss me just once I will tell you." Everyone in the clearing looked at me, interested at what I would do. "I swear I will tell you. Honest. Ok. let me kiss you then. (I tried as hard as I could to look as if I was thinking about it and he smiled)  
  
"NO!! I will tell you, just do not kiss him. He will never let me hear the last of it. Come with me. I want to tell you in private." My plan had worked; Legolas cared for me way too much to just let someone take advantage of me. He sprang towards me the way he always did and dragged me away into the forest. There was a lot of loud muttering behind us as we ran. We did not seem to notice Maladir running some way behind us. Legolas stopped running and I swung into his arms, completely exhausted. "You know Legolas, Sometimes elven women are not built for running away as quick as you." I panted letting him embrace me as I got my breath back. He kissed the top of my head and I suddenly remembered why we were there. He kissed my forehead gently and I gazed up at his handsome face. I suddenly realized how fit he was.  
  
"I have only been avoiding you lately because I have been embarrassed, you nearly heard Maladir say who I love. The person I love is…" I waited with baited breath, and suddenly realized that I was hoping he would say me. What was I doing? I had not felt like this towards him before. Did I love Legolas Greenleaf? If he said he did not love me I would seem shocked and he would think I was self-centred so I prepared myself to look pleased for whichever of my friends it was. "I love….you Liadawn." This time I seriously was shocked. I really did not expect this. I closed my gaping mouth (he might think I want to kiss him…but I did) it seemed like we were standing there for hours before I made up my mind. Still looking up at him I touched his lips with mine. It was his turn to be shocked.  
  
"I thought you didn't love me. You haven't showed any signs yet," he whispered as our lips slowly broke apart.  
  
"I only realized how fit you were and that I loved you when I looked into your eyes just before you told me." He head leant and his lips met mine again, he opened his mouth and his tongue danced with my tongue. It felt fantastic, burning hot adrenaline shot through my body. I was being kissed by this really fit elf, and wow, did he know how to kiss. He has probably had loads of practise though. Finally we stopped kissing me again. I could feel his excitement (from the downstairs department) and I suddenly realized everyone saw that kiss; they had followed us from the clearing and were now applauding.  
  
Legolas saw his friends clapping, wolf whistling and smirking, they said, "One up to you Legolas if you know what we mean!" Legolas smiled guiltily as I laughed (the size of it was quite impressive).  
  
We ran back to the manor together (holding hands) and he walked me to my room. Nighty night xx  
  
(Kissing, thrusting, pleasure)  
  
I woke up beside Legolas in bed and could not believe what I was seeing. Did all that happen last night? Wow, I slept with Legolas last night. He was extremly good at it and I liked what I saw but I still could not believe it. I turned over, not realizing that I was already on the edge of the bed, and fell off with a loud thud! ("Ow") I bathed in my pool and came back to my room to find Legolas gone. He was not in bed anymore. Instead he jumped out at me from behind the door making me scream and the maid jump out of her skin. We were both only in towels so it was hard to keep them on. In the end we just took them off and it was a lot more fun frolicking around without a towel getting in the way (I think you can use your own imagination to see what happened here, in other words you don't need me to tell you).  
  
In the afternoon my father came up so Legolas had to climb over balconies to escape my father screaming at him for staying for the night with his beloved daughter. The problem was I threw his clothes out of the window when we were frolicking around so the whole valley got an eyeful and the poor little hobbits whose balconies he climbed over must have been very surprised to see that as well!  
  
In the afternoon we went our separate ways. He went to talk with his friends (as usual) and I went to pick some flowers for my friend, Laan. Legolas was approached by Laan as I picked flowers and asked him to help her get some berries that she could not reach. So Legolas helped Laan and she flirted with him. I went to show her the flowers and when she saw me she kissed Legolas for as long as she could. Legolas looked round to see if anyone had seen it and looked into my watering eyes. I was brave and didn't cry, I just walked over to them and dropped the flowers onto her lap.  
  
"These are for you," I said in my normal calm voice. Legolas was uncertain I had seen them but seemed guilty enough to me. I rode back to my manor on my horse (Elena) and scribbled a short note to my father:  
  
Dear father,  
  
Do not worry for me I have gone to see Annabelle in Rivendell for a while. See you soon,  
  
Love from Liadawn xx  
  
I hastily got back on Elena and rode as fast as I could in the direction of Rivendell.  
  
Back at the clearing Legolas was worrying about me. The moment I had mounted Elena he sprang up and called after me but I ignored him. Laan told Legolas "She didn't love you in the first place, she told me last night." but Legolas rounded on her. "She did not tell you last night because I was with her all the time." Laan snarled back at him, "Do not go after her, she isn't worth it, just stay here with me." Legolas looked at her as if she was raving mad, shook his head horrified and sprinted towards his horse. Laan slumped back down on the grass, angry.  
  
By the time Legolas had got to the manor, Liadawn was already long gone. He called to her and found the note to her father. He read it feeling absolutely furious at what Laan had done.  
  
Next chapter is also very long. Plz no flames. Review? 


	4. Liadawn is Taken

Authors note. Ok. Plz review, it keeps me writing. This is a long chapter by the way. Liadawn runs away to Rivendell but who will find her first. Legolas or Maladir?  
  
1 Chapter 4: Liadawn is Taken  
  
Legolas puts down the note Liadawn wrote to her father saying she was going to Rivendell and turns back to get on his horse but finds Maladir standing in his way. "Get out of the way!" he snarled at his friend. He noticed something different, there was a steely glint in his eyes that he had never seen before. Maladir grinned maliciously.  
  
"I will find her first Legolas and I will tell her I love her and I have saved her life. I will tell her you tried to kill her for not loving you." Legolas was more intelligent than Maladir and worked out that there was no way she would believe the he had tried to kill her as he had slept with her the night before. He smiled and punched Maladir hard in the jaw.  
  
He rode hard and though Liadawn must already be at Rivendell as she was always the faster rider he could not help but feel she was near by. He pricked his ears and heard the galloping of a large horse a few miles in the distance. He sped up and after what seemed like hours he finally caught sight of her and felt relieved somehow.  
  
I had known he was just three miles behind me but still I let him catch me up, exhausted, he tried to get my attention. I knew he wouldn't be able to catch me up again if I galloped off as fast as my horse would carry me because I knew I was the faster rider and he was tired from trying to catch me up. I put on a new burst of speed and became miles ahead within minutes.  
  
On reaching the river that lead to Rivendell, I was attacked by a nazgul. I fell off my horse and was knocked unconscious as my head came into contact with a tree as I fell, limp, to the ground. I must have been captured and taken somewhere because when I woke up, I was lying on a rock floor and I looked very skinny. I must have been there for days.  
  
Legolas reached the river determined not to let her get to Rivendell. He gasped loudly and hid quickly behind a large bush. A nazgul was leaning over something pale on the floor and (he suddenly realised peering through a gap) that he was kicking it across the soil into the river. The light blue water lapped against it's pale robes as it hit the water and the figures face came into view for the first time, it was Liadawn. She had a nasty cut on her head so the nazgul must have knocked her out.  
  
Slowly he watched as her body floated down the river and the terrible black creature let out a loud piercing screech. He could just make out a large mass of black further down the river and they screeched back as if answering the first nazgul. He had made up his mind, he knew what he had to do.  
  
I lay in the dark bruised and drowsy in the pitch black of my cell. Suddenly a loud noise, and a bright light (that made shudder) signalled an orc checking I was still there. He kind of grunted and threw a small plate of food and a set of clothes to wear. "Eat. The master wishes to see you." and he slammed the door shut again. I decided to look on the bright side (the problem is there is no bright side, its all dark) and got dressed. I think I did it right, I couldn't really see, but it felt o.k. I yelled through the door that I was ready and the food tasted like puke. The door opened slowly and they started to push me around.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? What did I ever do to you? Hey that hurts stop pinching me!!" I screamed. They got the point and took me to a large chamber with a fire on one wall. A big chair was facing the fire and I couldn't see who it was sitting there. Whoever it was, they must be pretty important. The orcs that brought me there pushed me inside and I fell to the floor cutting my hands even more. Tears started to run down my face and I looked up. Something stirred in the corner. It was a hobbit, Frodo, what was he doing tying someone up? I stood up silently and crept closer. I watched as he put a single finger to his lips then pointed to the fire. The chair had swung round and I could see the figure walking towards me. Had he seen Frodo? Would I escape from here unharmed? The silhouette of the figure was dark against the fire but slowly, he came into view and I could just make out the colour of his tunic when he began to speed up. I panicked, the blood rushed through my veins and my heart pounded until:-  
  
"Legolas," I gasped, "How did you…what the…why am I here?" I stuttered I couldn't remember anything of what happened before I was captured (so how am I supposed to remember I'm trying not to talk to him?). For days afterwards in the shelter of the forest Legolas comforted me every night as I couldn't stop having nightmares about being whipped and burned by the nazgul and having to be a slave to the orcs. Legolas knew that all this was true as he could see whip marks on my back, he didn't tell me though (I would get scared and panic). He cared for me too much and did not have the heart to tell me these fiery dreams have actually happened. I would find this out later, when scared was just an understatement…  
  
Plz no flames! but do review I wanna see what you think. (by the way Leggy's GF, Legolas is yours, Orlando Bloom is ssooo mine!!) 


	5. Hobbits and Orcs

Authors note: O my god u so have 2 review this chapter or I will probly sue. I need reviews or I will stop riting!!!(De du da shock horror) I no im really crap but I am trying ok so plz r+r!!! This is a really long chapter.  
  
I sat bolt upright sweating madly and breathing short quick painful breaths. What was going on? The last thing I remembered was Sauron whipping me hard across the back, belly (which was now incredibly thin) and face. He used horrible sharp tools to scrape the burnt skin painfully off my back and slice my belly with large deep cuts. I whimpered and found Legolas sitting bolt upright next to me. He put his arm around me and I whimpered even more. He tore his arm away from me quickly ("Damn it" said Legolas, "I forgot.") What was that sore aching in my back? Why was my face cut? My blood raced around my body, flying through my veins. Where was I? Legolas made soothing noises and I slowly calmed down. He stroked my hair and I tried to slow my loud breathing. The Hobbits stirred on the other side of the dark chamber and I started to panic even more.  
  
"What the hell is happening, where am I?" I whispered.  
  
"Ssshh," Legolas whispered back, "Everything is alright. We came and got you from where you were being held prisoner with Sauron. Its ok now." My heart started to pound again.  
  
"Then he is looking for me. He will find me, You can't stop him. You might as well kill me now, I'll just get you killed!" My voice was getting unnaturally high.  
  
"Ssshh, He won't find us. We are nearly home now. Everything will be fine tomorrow and we can get you something for your cuts." He told me quietly. He laid me back down carefully. He didn't want to hurt my back. He laid down as well and he put a protective arm around me. I suddenly felt safe and warm and I knew that nothing would hurt me when I'm with him.  
  
The sun was barely visible above the trees when I woke up next. I had been having the same dream, except in slow motion and it didn't look quite as painful as before. Legolas was already up. I was the only one asleep still (apart from Pippin but he is always asleep). I tried to get up but found I was too weak to remove the heavy blanket that I had been wrapped up in. I was stuck and as I pushed at it, I groaned. ("Nahoo delaam keen moo) said Pippin comfortably but loudly in his sleep. I would have found this funny if I hadn't been trapped in a rolled up blanket). Legolas bounced in happily carrying a plate of fried mushrooms and tomatoes for Pippin (who started sniffing still asleep and licked his lips. He removed his blanket and opened his eyes).  
  
"Mmm, thanks a lot Legolas. I'm starving. You can start on second breakfast and elevensies if you want." Already grabbing the plate and tucking in. I moaned loudly and Legolas looked my way.  
  
"I do not appreciate being wrapped up when you know full well I won't be able to get out again" and to my surprise he laughed.  
  
"Glad you find it funny. It was Frodo and Merry who thought of the idea. They thought you would find it hilarious too." I looked up at him grumpily and said, "When I get my hands on them, I'll…I'll…"he cut me off.  
  
"Oh I need to see this. I could do with something to cheer me up." He undid the blanket that felt like a straight jacket and watched me run off and tickle the snickering hobbits until they were laughing their heads off and snorting food all down their front. He could see how happy I was when I was with the hobbits and wanted it to stay that way. He watched as they chased me round the clearing round and round in circles and, finally catching me, tickle me to death.  
  
I lay, rolling around on the floor laughing madly as the hobbits tickled me with their tiny tickly fingers. Suddenly I saw Legolas standing over me (upside down) frowning slightly at our childish behaviour. I laughed even more, this seemed to click something in his brain, and he bent down and tickled me to. They didn't stop tickling me until I almost fell asleep with exhaustion of laughing. They plonked me down at the fire and made me eat breakfast (Pippin had already complained loudly about there not being a forth breakfast as he had eaten three and was still hungry).  
  
Still grinning broadly the hobbits sat and stared at me as I ate.  
  
"You seem to be a bit better now Miss Liadawn if you don't mind me saying so," said Sam who had been watching our tickling match with great interest.  
  
"Yes I don't understand. Last night my back was aching like anything and now it is fine." I said pausing to think.  
  
"Eat up, You need all the strength you can get if we're going to travel 20 miles back to the Valley." said Legolas shoving another plate of food onto my lap. I looked into his eyes and saw emotions flicker around. I squinted and his brain seemed to be fighting a desiring emotion away. He noticed me trying to read his thoughts and looked away.  
  
"What Is the matter Legolas. Why are you fighting your emotions?" I said thickly through a mouthful of fried tomatoes.  
  
"Nothing, I'll tell you later." The hobbits looked from me to Legolas and back curiously trying to work out what we were going on about.  
  
Suddenly without warning Legolas jumped up and got an arrow ready to shoot at the bush. I listened intently and heard it too. Something was rustling in there…an orc! I started to weep silently as I heard the unmistakable footfall of one of Saurons orcs. I pulled the hobbits away protectively and carried them back to shelter. I took hold of Sams sword and jumped out again to back Legolas in case there were too many for him to handle.  
  
A vicious creature wearing all black jumped out at us with a snarl and was followed by many more. They saw me and charged. Legolas was brave and fired his arrows swiftly killing a lot. I almost broke down but forced my knees to buckle. I slashed and many heads went flying. Again, again, I was so weak and tired but I put on a confident and awake face to show them I wasn't scared of them but really I was.  
  
A couple retreated but Legolas shot them down and together we beat them. My arm was injured and I was shot in the side. Luckily I was different from normal elves and could take hard beatings so it didn't hurt all that much. Legolas fussed and I pulled rather harshly at the arrow in my side and it tore out. Legolas picked me up as I collapsed and bathed me in a stream to get rid of the blood.  
  
I opened my eyes so that I could just see what was going on. I seemed to be sitting in the middle of a stream with an excruciatingly painful hip. My eyes opened a little bit more and I saw o small croud of strange people leaning forward in front of me peering at me curiously. I realised that I was with the hobbits (but not before jumping out of my skin as these strange people leaned in to look, they jumped back looking startled) I opened my eyes and saw Legolas rinsing my painful side. I flinched as he touched it and he withdrew his hand quickly. I tried to stand but was too weak and the pain in my arm joined by the agony of the deep wound in my stomach overwhelmed me. I fainted again.  
  
Hey I need ur review ok or I finish it in the next chapter. I'm almost done anyway. Next chapters crap too but if you like this (then you are mad and) you will like the next chapter. It is not as funny and a bit confusing. 


	6. The Reunion

Authors note: hiya. ok. Wat did u think of Chapter 5? Send me a review 2 say if you liked it or hated it. Here is Chapter 6 hope you like!  
  
Bright sunlight shone down on me and I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting on a horse with someone behind me holding me up and we were racing along at great speed. The hobbits were In front playing about, darting through the trees. I watched them for a while and became dizzy so I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the warm breeze that swam across my face as we rode. I leant back deeper into someone's arms and they made me cosy and warm in their embrace. I looked up and saw his gorgeous (upside down) face. I immediately recognised this as Legolas. I had forgotten the pain of the morning and sat up.  
  
"You should rest your arms Legolas. You've probably been holding me up for hours," I said calmly taking the horses reigns from him. I felt him relax slightly behind me and I rode faster muttering some elfish words gently into the steed's ear. I caught up with the hobbits and joined in their little game. I had to admit that it was fun. Suddenly sensing something evil behind us I rode as fast as I could.  
  
"Come hobbits we are being followed. I could feel Leola's body tensing slightly as he clutched on to me. He could hear it too. The unmistakable thudding of the black nazgul horses obviously getting closer.  
  
"We shall go to rivendell, we shall be safe there for they cannot cross water easily." I told a group of frightened hobbits who looked worried. But they sped up anyway trusting my senses.  
  
A single nazgul appeared out of the trees to my left and then more on my right. Legolas whispered in my ear.  
  
"Only you can save us now." But he said it calmly as though he wasn't scared (which he should be) My blood started going faster round my body but I calmed myself and breathing slowly and deeply I whispered back,  
  
"Get the hobbits, they won't make it." I leaned out to my left and pulled Merry and Pippin from their horse. I felt Legolas reach over to the right and do the same to Frodo and Sam. I put them in front of me and looked back at where the other horses were now. If we hadn't done that then they would have been captured for sure. Their horses were not as fast as mine was. Keeping myself calm I gently whispered in my horses ear.  
  
"Maroola desoarn heantula meroarn." We went faster and faster until we had left the black riders behind. My steed jumped over a fallen log and I almost dropped Pippin.  
  
"Merry, help me lift him up!" (Pippin was now dangling and we were approaching another fallen tree) We struggled and almost lost our lead but Legolas put Pippin behind him and we carried on. A nazgul cut off the path in front of us and I swerved into the trees. A few hairs got caught on the branch of a tree and got ripped out painfully. Looking ahead I realised we had to jump 20 feet down a ledge to reach the river.  
  
"Hold on tight!!!" I yelled to everyone behind us. I covered the horses eyes and she jumped. Air whistled past our ears and I heard four shrill voices screaming as loud as they could in my ear. Thud we landed in the shallow part of the river and I uncovered a pair of frightened eyes. The horse stumbled and I pulled on her reigns making her stop.  
  
I looked round and saw the raging nazgul stop on the ledge ("don't you ever do that again!!!" shrieked Pippin in his Scottish accent looking absolutely petrified. heh heh you should have seen his face).  
  
"If you want him, come and get him and I drew a sword from Merry's sheath. (lot of uncertain muttering on the ledge, they seemed to be considering my offer) They turned around and rode off in the other direction.  
  
An impressed voice reached my ears form one side of the river.  
  
"Nice, I like your style." I recognised the voice instantly as my uncles. "How's my favourite niece?"  
  
I gasped and dismounted the stunned horse (Pippin fell off again, "Aah, I hate getting wet!"). I ran and hugged my uncle. "Elrond it is so good to see you again." I was still panting from riding so hard.  
  
"How is your father. I have not seen him in ages either. I trust you are both well. Hello Legolas, have a nice journey." he said looking at a wide- eyed and breathless elf. Elrond laughed and said, "you would probably want to eat now won't you?" He put his arm round me and led me in (followed by three slightly wet one very wet hobbit and a dazed elf all rushing madly to get their hands on some food.  
  
Inside Rivendell there was a large group of people gathering for a council. I ran straight up to a brown haired elf who looked at me oddly then smiled.  
  
"Liadawn!! Oh my god. How are you? How is dad? Still on the home-made ice whiskey?" He was Miromath, my brother and he looked even better than the last time I saw him.  
  
"Yea, but I hid his last bottle. I think he's still looking for it! I have missed you so much." I hugged him tightly and saw Legolas watching us with an expression that could have killed.  
  
We stayed in Rivendell until my brother had to go back to Mirkwood. Legolas still didn't realise that Miromath was my brother until he heard me talking to him while we were on a trot. He followed us and hid when we reached the most beautiful part if the exotic forest. I sat on my usual bench and picked a flower to put in my hair.  
  
"Liadawn, you know that Legolas chap," I looked up interested to see what he thought of Legolas, "has he always been kind of stiff meeting new people?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I was mystified.  
  
"It's just that whenever he talks to me, he says it with a horrible tone." he answered. I fixed a pink daffodil to my hair and replied.  
  
"I have noticed that actually, no he's not usually like that. He is very nice and definitely worth knowing. Sometimes he acts strange when I am with people he doesn't know." I chose another flower and began to twiddle my hair round it.  
  
"Does he usually do that when you are around men?" he asked me curiously. I thought hard.  
  
"Yes, but I think he is just protecting me." I said looking into a smooth pool of water at my reflection.  
  
"Maybe he thinks it's more than that. Maybe he thinks we are old lovers or something and is a bit jealous." he told me innocently. I laughed loudly.  
  
"What, are you saying he loves me?" I giggled at the very thought of Legolas turning up at my door with a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"It is possible and he doesn't know I am your brother so…it could happen." Legolas stared guiltily up at the trees where he was hiding and tried to get closer.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard Miromath. I think he just tries too hard to protect me and…(Legolas breaks a twig)…did you hear that?" I asked. I peered round the bush and saw Legolas's (very guilty) face staring up at me.  
  
"Legolas. You followed me on purpose. I think I can look after myself. My own brother is not very likely to attack me!" I stormed off angrily.  
  
Plz review. I will B checking! I is riting next chapter now check it out later. 


	7. A passionate kiss

Authors stupid rants: hi sorry I haven't been writing lately. I have been ill. Anyways you know the usual story, I don't own these characters blah blah Legolas is fit blah and send me a review pls 2 would be nice tho…On with the fic.  
  
Chapter 7: A Passionate Kiss  
  
Legolas and Miromath were left alone while I stormed off to my personal chambers. I would probably just sit and brush my hair…Legolas is confronted by Miromath.  
  
"Answer me truly my friend. I have noticed you are following my sister and I need to know…do you love her?" he seemed nervous at asking such a question. Legolas just looked at him as if he was completely stupid.  
  
"Are you mad? Of course I bloody love her. I love her so much I ache with it. She fills my mind so that I cannot possibly concentrate. Yet it pains me so that she does not love me in return…" Miromath was surprised at his outburst and as Legolas trailed off quietly he said,  
  
"Legolas, I know my sister well and if you want to get anywhere with her then you should go right now and tell her your true feelings. I know I would, you only get one chance with Liadawn." Legolas grinned and sat on a nearby rock.  
  
"Actually in my case two. We were lovers in the valley before she was captured by the Nazgul. She must have just simply forgotten about it from then." His grin faded rapidly and he lowered his head.  
  
"If she has forgotten, which I doubt she has, then you should remind her. Do not be scared. I have a feeling that she remembers it only as a dream." Legolas looked up at his kind face and reassuring smile, a nervous smile sweeped across his face.  
  
"I will go now."  
  
There was a knocking at her door and Liadawn smiled as she looked up and saw Legolas wearing a cute sorry-looking face.  
  
"Are you still angry with me, my lady?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"How can I be angry, I wasn't hurt in the first place, I just got a bit uncomfortable." (Confusing or what?) She lowered the comb from her hair and made her way over to greet him. He kissed her hand lightly and bowed. She sat down on her lush bouncy bed and smoothed out her hair.  
  
"What did you come to ask me my Prince?" there was a hint of flirtatiousness about her tone which made Legolas smile. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"This is so hard for me to say…how can I put it? Have you have a strange but real dream about us…erm in love?" a slight pink tinge entered his flawless face and she laughed. It was the most enchanting thing he had ever heard and he sat in a daydream until her pleasant voice broke his line of thought (which you do not want to know about, believe me).  
  
"Well, Legolas, I didn't know you cared. It is strange though because actually I have had these dreams. It is embarrassing to tell you but it feels like they have already happened. Do you ever get those dreams?" He couldn't bring himself round to telling her and quickly left the scene, however he lingered in the path outside her large villa. He heard some maidens coming and quickly moved into the shadow.  
  
"So how do we get them together?" One of the maidens asked the group as they made their way to the Lady's chambers. "I mean, it is so obvious they are falling for each other. She has had these dreams and I keep telling her that they have happened but she does not believe me. I do not think she wants to believe me. Well, it's too good to be true, isn't it," she continued to the group who were nodding furiously in agreement, "If the Prince Legolas was in love with me I would think it was just gossip too."  
  
"Gosh, he's so dreamy," said another. Everyone looked at her as if she had gone loony.  
  
"Yea Ebony, keep taking those pills," said another. Soon they were all babbling away about a (really ridiculous) plot to get them together. Legolas could not help it and laughed so madly at their wild antics that he was literally rolling around on the floor in hysterics. The elf-maidens looked round completely befuddled and screamed.  
  
"Prince Legolas, what are you doing out at this time of evening?" They had all gone deadly pale and were looking very guilty indeed.  
  
"Erm," his face reddened, "I was simply looking for worms. I am going fishing tomorrow." They had suddenly forgotten the river (which was about 15 miles away) was so fierce that no being had fished there since about 350 years ago.  
  
They quickly turned back and went to do the lady's hair (which she had brushed already) and change her for bed. He sneaked up and listened at her door to their conversation.  
  
"Oh Liadawn, my Lady, I know you don't like to admit to anyone but don't you feel attracted to the Prince in the slightest?" He could tell by the sudden silence that everyone had turned to look. He heard a deep sigh.  
  
"Oh Nimoë, indeed you are nosy but yes I will have to admit that I feel deeply for Prince Legolas, I am just not sure if I truly love him or it is just a pathetic little crush. In my dreams, it seems that I love him, but when I wake, I feel nothing. Then I look into his beautiful eyes and I seem to drown in those deep whirlpools that I get lost in so often." Sighs come from all round and Legolas outside is shocked.  
  
"Wow," he thought. Then silence and he knew the maidens were daydreaming (as usual). This was his cue to knock. Quiet screeches sounded from inside. They were just as shocked as he was. There was a scuffling sound and he entered. He smiled seeing Liadawn looking so stunning that he couldn't possibly describe her. He closed his gaping mouth hastily and made his way over to her dressing table where she sat smiling up at him. It seemed like a really good idea to just sweep her up in his arms and kiss her but he couldn't, not with her gossipy friends watching. He looked at them clearing his throat and they ran to get out of there giggling uncontrollably.  
  
He sat down on her chair and put his arm around her gently. He wanted to kiss her so much that it showed in his eyes. Her beautiful, tempting smile flickered, as she seemed to read his mind but did not fade.  
  
"You're eyes betray you, for I am sure you would never have been able to tell me." She began to fiddle with her hair and she looked back to the mirror. He kissed her gently on the cheek and she felt as if she had melted with desire. Her breath became sharp and she looked him in the eyes. Immediately she became lost and her smile slipped. He kissed her brow and she took in his sweet manly scent that was his own and so unique. He lifted up his other hand (which wasn't about her curvy waist) and stroked her hair. She placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and back and realized their faces were just inches apart. Legolas' breath intake was sharp and his hand went up and down her back. Their blood pulsed through their veins like wild horses and the adrenaline was incredible.  
  
"What's happening Legolas? This has happened before has it not?" He nodded, unable to speak with his desire to hold her, kiss her, make love to her. His masculine instincts screamed for a kiss and yet so much more than that. Unable to hold out any longer, he gave her a weak smile and gently claimed her mouth. It was the most fantastic thing he had ever felt. His emotions were calmed and the kiss became more passionate. After a while it was almost a wild experience and then all of a sudden, it stopped as she broke off and pulled away from him. Taking her by the hand he led her to a more comfortable area (the bed). The uplifting experience repeated itself there but even though their instincts both almost killed them with strong feelings they had to stop. Legolas did not want her to think he was taking advantage of her and kissed her goodnight before returning to his own chambers, leaving Liadawn daydreaming pleasantly on her bed. 


	8. Chapter something- i lose count these da...

A/N: Hahahah lol…I think I like writing and stuff. I don't have much time for anything especially fics but this is the weekend (and I really have to do that art assignment) so I will make time. Be happy for me cos my dad has come back from Russia (he lives there) for the first time in a few months. I had pizza today…(random- that is who I am…random, I like that word, that is a nice word. If clare is reading, she will get it).  
  
Disclaimer:…oops I keep forgetting to add 1 of these but you should all know that I am not the most talented author in the world (John something Reuen Tolkein- yes that is actually his middle name apart from the something that might be Rupert but pls don't sue I forgot it…), I am a mere actress and if you don't like it then I don't care! I don't really want to be an acclaimed author anyway, even though it could be nice I suppose. I own Legolas' sparkling blue orbs, any1 who chaves them will immediately find their fics removed….be warned I will do it!  
  
Chapter something, I can never remember how far I got……..  
  
I was sitting wearily with my back against a bent old willow tree that faced the Brandywine river. All my friends were there, everyone I had ever met in my life. The "fellowship of the Ring" were laughing merrily on one bank as I sat gazing sleepily at them. I smiled and they all suddenly turned and waved cheerily, somehow I felt bad. Something was missing, the birds were singing and the world seemed a happy place, but what had happened to the ring? If I remember correctly, it is still hung on a chain about Frodo's neck. I bowed my head earning myself some concerned and worried looks from the little group.  
  
I can remember the first time I set my eyes upon them. The first time I spoke with them, it was a beautiful summers day, just like this one, we were in the valley and I was chatting merrily with my friends when the first news of their arrival came to me by messenger. Of course it would come to me first, I am the lady of the valley.  
  
I hurried up to meet them and soon they entered the room in which a sat. It was dimly lit and the four (freezing cold) hobbits raced towards the fire. The elf's eyes strayed not from my face and many times did I meet his challenging gaze.  
  
Even now I wonder how I knew they would come. Aragorn was young indeed when he came here last and Gandalf was probably too old to remember such a small thing like that. They must have come for protection, yes, they needed protection from the Dark Lord Sauron. I am not afraid of him. He has only heard the legends of the "Lost Valley" which I call home. He will never find my location, I shall not put my friends at risk. The fellowship must stay until I have plotted their route from here to Mount Orodruin in Mordor (otherwise known as the fire mountain or Mt. Doom). Indeed they will leave soon, I will work hard.  
  
The Ring must be destroyed.  
  
A gentle hand rubbed my shoulder and I looked up into those sparkling blue gems that belonged to Legolas, who smiled warmly. He shared my emotions and seemed to realize my thoughts as my amber eyes revealed all.  
  
"Liadawn, Liadawn," His voice echoed through my head not making sense and not seeming to effect me in any way until…I opened my eyes and looked dreamily upon Legolas' pleasant face. That was not the first time I have been doing some serious thinking in the middle of my dreams.  
  
"Liadawn will you deprive me of the pleasure that is accompanying you to breakfast?" He peered down at me and I smiled sleepily. I looked through the window at the position of the sun, it must be about eight.  
  
"I am sorry Legolas, but you should know by now that I don't eat so early as this. I am very discreet and don't like people watching me eat. I think I shall pick some wild strawberries later instead actually." I sat up and pulled the cover off myself to reveal I shimmering snow-white slip that came just long enough to keep hidden all I wanted to remain sacred. He followed me out to the balcony like a dog begging for food.  
  
"I shall pick wild strawberries with you if you wish, the fellowship doesn't need me today and the hobbits will be playing about in the fields anyway." He smiled hopefully putting all his being into trying to look cute.  
  
"Legolas, you know full well males are rubbish at this kind of thing. You probably couldn't tell a ripe apple from a tennis ball (o.k. I know she wouldn't say that but I couldn't think of anything else that size).But if you really think you're the world champion at this kind of thing," I turned to face him giving him a lusty expression, "then prove it." He beamed and skipped off leaving me to bathe in peace.  
  
Now fully dressed in a long white gown (that tends to rustle a lot(, and a smaller slip under that (just in case) I swished my way downstairs and picked up a large shallow basket. I noticed there was another one missing and suddenly got a mental image of a frustrated looking Legolas trying to eat a tennis ball (again just bear with me).  
  
I soon found him looking rather proud of the large batch of lush red strawberries grinning manically (it looked really strange as he had strawberry juice all round his mouth).  
  
"Hahahahah, you look great Legolas, you haven't eaten any berries have you? (voice dripping with sarcasm)*sigh* Well I had better get started if I want to eat today, and I'm going to serve the hobbits some fruit for supper. What do you think they will eat for second breakfast? Will mushrooms and fried tomatoes do?" Legolas stared at me as if he had never seen an elf before and simply nodded. I think he was taking in my long flowing gown.  
  
"Lady, you might be a bit hot in that dress…" I could tell he wanted to rip it off himself, his sparkling blue orbs told me everything, all his emotions and desires laid out for me to see.  
  
I took off the skirt of my gown revealing the slip I wore underneath and hung it on a low branch of a willow tree. A bent, gnarled old willow that I used to swing off when I was little. A small rustling sound grew loud behind me and Legolas' gems widened with horror and disbelief…I turned around at lightening speed and gasped.  
  
What did I see? Will Legolas snog me again (I wish *daydreaming* mmm)? Review me five – ten times in the next week or the poor little hobbit I like that feeds off reviews with starve to death and die. I called him Drogo after Frodo's father…yey go me…(random, but that's who I am…) 


End file.
